


Feral

by Corpse_wax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Help us god, Insanity, Kidnapping, Murder, Phil should not be around children, like seriously, someone come help this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpse_wax/pseuds/Corpse_wax
Summary: Phil’s survived in the wilderness for 5 years. Physically, he’s 10x better than he previously was. Mentally, erm... that’s a different story
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little FYI, I originally did this as a school project but I’ve added onto it and changed some stuff for ao3. 
> 
> Also, Insane Sleepy Bois Inc AU pog? Creepy Bois Inc™️

The hunter sneaked along the forest, being as quiet as possible. Deer season was near, and he was more than ready to get his hands on a pair of antlers. The snow on the ground crunched under his feet softly. He held his breath as he saw something up ahead. A figure that was resting on the ground. The figure was right beside what looked to be a campsite, with a small campfire lit in the middle. The hunter simply assumed that a deer had become curious and wandered to the campsite. He held up his gun, aiming it at what he thought to be the head and fired. What the hunter did not expect, however, was to hear a loud scream ring throughout the forest. He ran over to the figure and saw another man there, holding his now bloody leg. The man was wearing an all green outfit, with a white and green striped hat, and a grey jacket. The hunter immediately grabbed the man and helped him stand up and walked him over to his truck, where he sped to the hospital.

The man woke up in the hospital, extremely confused. Where was he? Why wasn’t he in the forest? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He looked over and saw a doctor and his family. His wife looked relieved, yet anxious. His children were listening to their mother ramble on, almost like she was trying to distract them from the sight of their father in a hospital bed. “Hello Mr… Watson? Is that right?” The doctor spoke up, “Yes, his name is Phil Watson.” Phil’s wife, Kristin, said. The doctor continued, “Ah. Well, Phil... it seems as though you’ve been in those woods for a while, eh?” Phil was nervous to answer the question, considering he hasn't seen any other humans for years. Finally getting the courage, Phils raspy voice could be heard, “Yes. 5 years.” To say the doctor was shocked was an understatement, “Wow. I... I am appalled, to say the least. Anyhow, you’re a lucky man, Phil. That bullet simply grazed your leg. However, it's not completely healed. You need to stay at your house while it heals to not make it any worse.” Phil was about to protest when he heard Tommy, the youngest of his three kids yell, “YAY!!! Daddy is gonna come home!” Phil sighed, realizing there was no way he could go back to staying in the woods. Tommy’s second oldest brother, Wilbur, asked, “So, when exactly can he come home?” The doctor smiled warmly and said, “Well, he can actually go home right now! His leg isn't hurt enough to need crutches, so he will be just fine!” The doctor walked out the room, leaving Phil and his family to get ready to go home. The car ride home was silent, leaving Phil’s mind wandering. Everyone looked like they were hiding something from him, but what could it be?

Kristin hesitantly opened the door to their house, knowing what was inside. As Phil walked in, he instantly felt at home. He missed the familiar scent and atmosphere. However, something was off. He could hear someone moving around upstairs. Why would someone be upstairs? Had Kristin adopted another child without him? He carefully walked up the stairs, with his family watching with nervous anticipation, especially Kristin, who was starting to sweat. As Phil reached the top of the steps, the sound of movement became louder and louder as Phil drew near his and Kristin's bedroom. With a swift motion, he swung the door open to see one of his old friends, Schlatt, without a shirt on, laying in bed. As soon as Schlatt noticed Phil standing there, he quickly stood up, ran past Phil, down the steps and out the front door. Phil ran after him until he reached the front door, where he looked back at Kristin, hurt and anger laced in his eyes. The three children, Tommy, Wilbur, and Dave, all ran upstairs into their respective rooms, not wanting to be a part of whatever was about to unfold.

“Why... was Schlatt here...?” Phil asked, knowing the reason why. “Phil... it’s... it’s not what you think! Schlatt was helping with the kids while you were gone!” Kristen pleaded. Phil almost began to believe her when another voice could be heard, “Help with the kids? If you call neglecting, beating, and abusing me and my brothers ‘helping’, then yeah, he helped out a lot. Just like how the other 4 ‘helped’ out.” It was Dave, the oldest of the three children. Dave was very smart and mature for his age, so his story was believable. “Kristin...” Phil began, “You've been seeing other men... while I was away...?” Kristin scoffed, “Of course I have. Can you blame me? You have been gone for 5 years, Phil! 5 years! I have needs, y’know?” Phil could not believe his ears. Was this really happening? Was Kristin really seeing other men behind his back? Was this just some sick joke? Something in Phil snapped hearing this. Of course, being in no contact with any other human for 5 years made him a bit unstable, but this is what pushed him off the edge. The one woman he trusted betrayed him and now all he had were his kids. He had to protect them.

This was all funny wasn’t it? No, it was hilarious. It was so funny, in fact, that Phil started to laugh. He was laughing so hard he was cackling. He threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he laughed until his sides ached. When he finally settled down, Phil looked at his frightened wife with malicious intent. As he started walking towards her, she backed up until she hit the wall behind her. She was almost certain he was crazy enough to kill her, so she began to cry. Through her sobs, she managed to speak, “Please... Just think about this Phil... Do you want your kids to grow up without their mother? You can’t be that heartless, right Phil?” Phil reached into his pocket and grabbed the pocket knife that accompanied him in the wild all those years. Phil roughly grabbed Kristin by the waist and pulled her close, looking her in the eyes. She clearly saw the madness that clouded his vision and she felt a knife plunge into her chest. Before she could scream, she got stabbed again, directly in the heart, silencing her whole body. Her limp body fell to the ground at Phils feet. Phil couldn't help but sigh in relief. His kids were safe.

Now, though, Phil had to deal with 3 kids and a dead body. He decided it would be best if they drove to their summer home just 1 hour away. Phil dragged his wife outside and into the trunk of the family car, making sure she was comfortable, then slamming the trunk shut. Now for the kids. He decided to enter Tommys room first, since he was the youngest and most likely to be asleep. His theory proved to be true, as Tommy was sleeping soundly in his racecar bed. Phil gently picked him up, and walked downstairs, grabbing a few of his toys and setting him in his carseat alongside his toys. Next, he was going to get the middle child, Wilbur. To Phil’s surprise, Wil was asleep too. He picked up his son and carried him to his car, shortly returning to grab Wilbur’s guitar, since it meant a lot to him. Lastly was Dave. Phil knew for a fact that Dave was not asleep so he had a simple solution. Phil grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a container of bleach, and mixed the two in a large bowl, creating a homemade chloroform. He grabbed an old rag and soaked it in the substance and walked to Dave’s room. Phil took a deep breath (away from the rag) and quietly walked into Dave’s room. He was playing on his xbox, but before he noticed his father in the room, he felt the chloroform soaked rag cover his nose and mouth and he felt a strong force hit him in the lungs, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to inhale deeply. His struggling eventually slowed down when his vision was fading to black. The last thing he saw was Phil picking him up and carrying him to his car. 

The drive to their summer home was quiet for obvious reasons. However, as soon as he pulled into the driveway, he noticed Wilbur starting to stir in his sleep. The realization of “I have to hurry!” hit him as he quickly, yet carefully picked up Wilbur first and unlocked the door to his house, running to the basement where he placed the sleeping boy on the mattress that was already there. Then he got Dave, and took him down to the basement just like how he did with Wilbur. Lastly, he picked Tommy up and shut all the doors, trying not to make it obvious he has a dead body in the trunk of his car. He was able to carry Tommy much easier, considering he was only 5 years old. Phil made his way down to the basement as he locked the door behind him, ensuring that nobody could escape. He sat down Tommy and walked upstairs to get them some blankets, pillows, chairs, beds, and anything else they may need. After grabbing the essentials, he walked back upstairs and locked the door. 

Weeks had passed, and the kids were still in the basement. Phil would visit them, give them food, and make sure nobody was hurting themselves or others. The only one who was allowed upstairs was Tommy. With him being 5 years old, he wasn’t as capable as his older brothers. He still needed help doing some basic tasks, but for the most part he could handle himself. Dave and Willbur, on the other hand, are not doing good. Dave kept trying to hurt himself, so Phil resorted to putting him in a straitjacket and chaining him to the wall. Wilbur just sat in the corner all day singing to himself and rocking back and forth. He kept mumbling for his girlfriend, Niki. Tommy had grown some.. unusual tendencies. Anytime he sees a smaller dog or a cat, his first instinct is to bash the poor things head in. Phil wasn’t sure where such murderous tendencies came from, but he was not worried about it. His plan was basically complete. He wasn’t alone with his insanity now. He wasn’t the only crazy one anymore. Now he and his kids would all be in the same boat, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Phil walked down to the basement, where his children were. He immediately walked over to Dave and undid his straitjacket, freeing him. Of course, this took all of them by shock. Phil looked at all of them with a big smile on his face as he spoke up, “Let's leave this wretched basement. Let us go into the world and make them pay for what they have put us through. I put you in the basement, but the evil people in the world kept you trapped here. Let us go and collect the debt they owe us. Of course, we need a starting place… any ideas?” “Schlatt. Let’s kill Schlatt first.” Wilbur suggested. “What a wonderful idea. No better time than the present, so let's get moving!” All three of the children followed their father up the stairs and out the front door.

The sun was starting to set as the family drove to Schlatt’s house, sadistic thoughts swirling around in their minds. After the deed was done, they took the bloodied body home with them, putting him in the basement. The whole experience brought them closer together as a family. So, after a few days, they went to visit another old enemy of theirs, and chopped their head clean off. They repeated the cycle many times. Go out, kill someone as a family, go home, put the body in the furnace downstairs, have a lovely campfire right in their basement. Sometimes, Tommy even brought marshmallows to roast. Phil was so relieved to see his family be happy together again, even if they bonded over murder. But to be honest, Phil wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
